Takumi Usui
Takumi Usui is one of the main, male characters of the Kaichou wa Maid-sama manga and anime series. He is one of the most popular and also smart and sportive boys in Seika High and the love interest of Misaki Ayuzawa. Appearance Takumi is a tall teenage boy with bright green eyes and honey-blonde hair which Misaki notes to be very soft. As seen in the series, he is very athletic, and is slender yet muscular. Takumi is very handsome and most of the girls who see him fall for his looks instantly (thus resulting in many broken hearts). Takumi is usually seen wearing the Seika High School uniform. However, after he transferred to Miyabigaoka in his third year, he was seen wearing his Miyabigaoka uniform, much to the shock of everybody. Personality Takumi is very passive and prefers to watch things happen as they come and go. During his first year at Seika High School, he quickly became popular among the girls, but not being interested in them, he systematically rejected them whenever they confessed to him. At the beginning of his second year at Seika High, he develops an interest in Misaki and learns her secret; Misaki becomes suspicious that his interest in her is because he intends to blackmail her. Instead of accepting his apparent feelings for her, she dismisses his behavior as a joke or a form of harassment. Regardless, he continually helps and watches over her, offering insightful advice on how to deal with the boys at Seika effectively and even becomes possessive of her, as Usui truly cares about and loves Misaki. Usui eventually begins dating Misaki as her boyfriend, yet he is forced to transfer to Miyabigaoka High School for his third year of High school. Nonetheless, he still continued to meet with Misaki by going to Seika High. He still works part time at Maid Latte too as shown in Chapter 69 of the manga. He keeps a nonchalant expression in almost all cases but has seemed to gain more emotion ever since he began going out with Misaki. He seems to be very used to being alone stating that even on most of the Christmas celebrations he has experienced he has always been by himself. He asked Misaki to be his girlfriend later in Chapter 57 when he confessed to her and she on the other hand willingly accepted it. He also appears to fear almost nothing and will do what he is told as long as it's not a big deal (though with Misaki it seems clear he would do anything for her). He seems to have a distaste for his brother Gerard Walker (his English half-brother on his mother's side). It is said by Misaki that "that guy is a total creep, no one knows what he's thinking. Moreover he's an alien who would treat those people who he is not interested in like air. Then without any expression he would say things that would upset people. Also not to forget he has a bad personality and appears to have low self-esteem but is actually really high". Usui heard this and simply smiled at it because he knows this is simply Misaki's way of protecting him like she vowed to do. She ended her speech with "anyway that guy, Usui Takumi is mine. Be it transfer schools or separation, no matter what obstacle, I believe he will return." and at this, Usui smiled with his eyes closed and a slight blush on his face. Background Takumi was born on April 27th as the illegitimate child of Patricia Walker, an English-Japanese lady and her personal butler Yuu Hirose. Patricia was already married and had a son with her husband, but she fell in love with her butler. When she fell ill and discovered she was pregnant with Yuu's child she went to Japan into hiding. She died giving birth to Takumi and his father was kicked out of the Walker family and never heard of again. Takumi was later adopted by his mother's cousin and was raised in secrecy and didn't have many contact with his older half-brother Gerard. Because his English grandfather was very angry at his daughter's action and doesn't want anyone to know about his existence. Instead of going to school he was tutored at home and changed tutors regularly because they didn't know what to teach him but told him that he should use his brain more often. One of those tutor's was Maria Miyazono's mother. Takumi got bored of homeschooling and randomly selected a school (through a school catalog) and decided to enroll in Seika Highschool with the permission of his adoptive father and English grandfather after explaining that Seika is not much of a decent school and that no one will know about his family. His family doesn't want him to do any part-time job's because they fear that him being an illegitimate child will be exposed. To cope with his former living, he is aided financially and was allowed to move into a high-rise condo where he lives alone (in anime he lives with a cat named Licht). Relationships Misaki Ayuzawa Takumi is the first person to learn of Misaki's part-time job of working at Maid Latte. He willingly keeps this secret from the rest of the school and is always helping and supporting her. Misaki is the first and only girl who Takumi fell in love with and they are now in a relationship as an official couple. To Misaki, Takumi is a "Perverted Outer Space Alien", but this is later used as an expression of endearment rather than an insult. She is very dear to him and he will do anything to protect her. Because of this, he swore never to tell anyone about her secret as a maid. He gets jealous easily, as he says himself, he is very possessive, and has a strong desire to monopolize Misaki when she is too close with other guys. Misaki and Takumi have their second kiss in chapter 32, as Misaki finally realizes her feelings for Usui. They also kiss in chapters 37, 45, 49, 51, 57, 59, 62, 64, 66, 71 and 72. In chapter 57, they officially become a couple. He also injures himself thrice while protecting her in chapters 6, 17 and 18/19. Shintani Hinata Shintani is Takumi's main rival and the only one he takes seriously, and they are usually represented as two dogs growling at each other whenever they are battling for Misaki. Takumi often gets jealous of Shintani when Misaki is with him or Misaki is paying more attention to Shintani than to him. When these situations happen, Takumi sometimes pulls Shintani away from Misaki, and when Shintani gets too close he often likes to remind him that Misaki is his. Shouichirou Yukimura Shouichirou Yukimura is not an exact friend of Takumi's "he's more like a pet" as said by Misaki Ayuzawa. Yukimura is seen to be very embarassed around Usui after Usui kissed him to make Misaki more at ease after stealing a kiss from her at the rooftop. Still, not a very big friendship is held between Usui and Yukimura. Li Li Hua Li Yi Hua is the daughter of a Hongkong millionaire. She first appeared in Chapter 68 of the manga together with her fiance Arashiyama Tenryuu. They're not really close friends with Takumi but they were asked to befriend her just like Tomikouji, Umekouji Tomu, and Umekouji Kaon. When Usui visited Misaki during lunch break at Seika they tagged along and took a picture to show that they are befriending Usui just like what they were told to. Gerard Walker Gerard is Takumi's older English half-brother. He and Usui look almost identical, except that Gerard's hair is straight and black. When he wore a blond wig, most people around him thought that he was Usui, although Misaki was not fooled. Gerard is an active part of the Walker family's plan to control Usui, and helps in the tracking of Usui and the plan for his transferration to Miyabigaoka. His Japanese is fluent, although he and Usui usually converse in English. Usui and Gerard's relationship does not seem to be very good, which might possibly be because of Gerard's interference with Usui's life and relationship with Misaki. Trivia *His first name, Takumi, mean "skillful", which fits him. *Takumi has a dark blue cat named Licht (meaning 'Light' in German) which he found on the street. *According to the author Hiro Fujiwara, Takumi is the hardest character to draw with a serious expression. *Takumi Usui was voted Sexiest Anime Man 2010. *As revealed in Chapter 52, his real name is "Takumi Walker". *Usui and Misaki were voted Sexiest Anime Couple 2010. *Takumi was born on April 27th *He's in class 2-2. Gallery usuitakumi77-usui-takumi-32059851-1280-720.jpg Takumi-Usui.jpg 84368.jpg Usui-Takumi-usui-takumi-18122918-1280-720.jpg kaichou-wa-maid-sama-takumi-usui-x-misaki-ayuzawa-14266518-1280-720.jpg